Roses Sing
by Abby-rose13
Summary: A new girl in school. Aryanna just transferred from Salem Academy to Hogwarts school. What happens when she makes friends with the chosen one and his gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction EVER! tell me what you think so far! should I keep going?**

Roses Sing

Chapter one

Aryanna sat alone in her new common room. She had just been sorted into Gryffindor. She had just transferred to Hogwarts from Salem in the US. Her father's business had spread to the UK and because he was the boss he had to move with it. She loved her father very much, but she never got to see him. Dumbledor had heard of her predicament and had sent a letter to her family asking her to attend his school. She would be entering into the 5th year and she was afraid she didn't know anything. Yesterday when she arrived she had been led to the school by a half giant named Hagrid who she became fast friends with, and when she got to the school she was led to Dumbledor's office. It was a wonderful room and she was awestruck. Dumbledor was a wise old man whom she adored. He placed the sorting hat on her head and so it sat for quite a while. She was beginning to be afraid it wouldn't sort her when it suddenly screamed, "Gryffindor!" She smiled and was led by Dumbledor himself to her new common room and given the password. After she got settled she went around to all of her new teachers and got all the latest homework. She worked all day yesterday on her work alone in the common room because everyone else had class. Today was Friday and she would be going to her first day of classes. She had heard the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was awful and that the potions master was mean. Time to see if all of this was true.

Aryanna got up from the squashy arm chair in the corner and went back into her dormitory. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had waist length, silvery blonde hair that curled gently at the bottom. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. She was on the short side, only coming up to about 4 foot 11 inches and only weighing about 90 pounds. Her new uniform was crisp and clean. She went to her bed and grabbed her bag and then headed back into the common room. She checked the time, it was only 6:30. She sighed and went back to her chair in the corner. She dropped her bag and pulled out a book at random. Fantastical Beasts and Where to find them. She opened to a page on Trolls and started to read. She hummed a little and tapped her wand against her leg. She didn't notice a boy come down the stairs from the Dormitories.

Matt stopped short. Who was that? He had never seen her before today. He decided to introduce himself. He cleared his throat and the girl looked up. "Hi, I'm Matt, are you new here?" The girl nodded and her curls bounced. He wanted to say more but he heard footsteps on the stairs and his friend Will came bounding down. "Ready to go? I'm starving!" Will grabbed the collar of Matt's shirt and dragged him towards the portrait hole, the girl staring at them the whole time. Once outside Will let go of Matt's shirt. Matt straightened it out and then smacked Will in the back of the head. "Ouch, what was that for?" Will rubbed his head. "That girl was totally hot and I didn't even get her name!" Will laughed and threw his arm around matt's neck. "Well, you'll see her at breakfast won't you?" Matt rolled his eyes and nodded. "Let's go then, I'm starving." The two boys continued to the great hall. They took their usual seats and started grabbing at whatever food was there. A few minutes later their friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined them at the table and the Hall started to fill. "Well what do we have today?" Matt said to Harry who took out his schedule and checked. "Double potions and then Defense against the Dark arts." They all groaned at the thought of having to deal with both of the worst teachers at Hogwarts. Matt looked over and saw the girl from before come into the hall. Will looked over and saw him staring. "Well, call her over then!" Matt jumped and then nodded. He stood and crossed the hall to the lost looking girl.

Aryanna grabbed her bag and decided to go get some breakfast. She entered the great hall and wondered where to sit, she didn't really know anyone yet. She saw the boy, Matt, stand from where he was sitting. He crossed to her and asked, "Hey, do you wanna sit with us?" He gestured to the four others he was sitting with. There was a black haired boy with brilliant green eyes who smiled and waved, a red head who's mouth was full of food, a brunette who also smiled but couldn't wave because her hands were full of books, and the boy who pulled Matt out of the room earlier. He had dark brown hair and black eyes. Aryanna said, "Sure" and Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the table. She laughed and let herself be led into a seat. She sat between Matt and his friend across from the black haired boy, the ginger, and the girl. Matt pushed her bag under the table and started to introduce everyone. "This is Harry," he said pointing to the black haired boy, "and this is Ron," pointing to the red head who was still eating, "And this is Hermione." He pointed to the girl who had finally put all her books away and had poured herself a large glass of pumpkin juice. Matt smiled and then remembered, "Oh and this is Will," he said pointing to the boy who had pulled him out of the common room. "Thanks for noticing." Will said, sounding annoyed. Aryanna giggled and then said, "My name's Aryanna Rose, I just transferred from Salem Academy." She smiled at them and then pulled the bacon towards her. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" She asked. Harry passed the schedule to her and she saw double potions and DADA first. "This should be fun." She said.

**Well what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aryanna headed down to the dungeons with her new group of friends. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Matt, and Will all accepted her into their group with open arms. It all started when she accidently shoved Will a little too hard and he knocked the whole jug of pumpkin juice off the table. Aryanna snorted with laughter and leaned her head on Matt's shoulder. Harry and Ron laughed while Hermione rushed to the other side and cleaned everything with a flick of her wand. Hermione was laughing too when she saw the look on Will's face. He looked like someone had just dumped a bucket of cold water on him. He used his wand to dry himself off and then laughed with the rest of them. They all headed down to potions and took seats near the back of the class. Professor Snape swept into the room dramatically and told them all to take their seats. Aryanna pulled her potions book out of her bag and laid it on the table, just so Matt could accidently knock it off with his elbow. He apologized and they both reached down at the same time to pick it up. As they went down they both bonked heads. "Ouch." They both sat up rubbing their heads and Aryanna looked into Matt's sky blue eyes. He ran his hand through his blond hair and laughed. "Oops," He said. Aryanna bent down again to get her book and laughed with him. She put it back on the Table and Snape started class.

"Today we will be brewing with our partners. One of you will brew a simple sleeping draught and the other will brew the antidote." Snape drawled on in his sleepy voice. He had a devilish smile on his face. Obviously he didn't expect anyone to actually be able to wake their partner up, or put them to sleep for that matter. Aryanna was lucky, she had studied both of these potions at Salem and she was actually very good at potions. She looked at Matt and asked, "Which one do you want to do?" He thought about it for a minute and then admitted, "I'm actually not very good at potions." He lifted his shoulders apologetically. Aryanna giggle, "Don't worry, I'm good enough for both of us, start working on that sleeping drought and I'll get to work on the antidote." She smiled at him and then opened her book to sleeping draughts and antidotes. All in all it wasn't very difficult, I just took time. It had to simmer for 20 minutes before you could add the Lacewing flies. And you had to stir it for 10 minutes until it turned a silver color. She used her wand and lit a fire under her cauldron, she started to add various ingredients and then she looked over at Matt. He was frowning at the instructions given in the book. Aryanna giggled and said, "You should start by putting some water in your cauldron, that's what it says to do first." She pointed her wand into his cauldron and said," _Aguamenti". _Water poured into Matt's cauldron. Matt turned pink and said, "Oh, right…thanks." She giggled again and started to chop up worms.

Matt started to grind up some of his ingredients when Snape came over to their table. He looked into Matt's cauldron and smirked, "Only water still? Better get a move on." When he looked into Aryanna's cauldron he was pleasantly surprised to see that she was almost done. Now her potion had to simmer for 20 minutes and then she could add in the Lacewings. "Very good Ms…" "Evergreen" Aryanna answered. "Aryanna Rose Evergreen, sir." She said politely smiling up at him. Snape looked surprised, "Well Ms. Evergreen, very well done." He moved away and Matt stared at Aryanna. "What was that?" He asked. She looked at him innocently, "Whatever do you mean?" She asked jokingly. He looked at her disbelievingly, "You were being nice to Snape, SNAPE! Of all teachers!" He shook his head incredulously. Aryanna giggled, "I don't want to get on his bad side yet! I love potions, I was the best in my class at Salem." She laughed at his expression. "What? It's not like I'm going to marry him, ew." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of his slimy hair and hooked nose. Matt laughed and Aryanna felt a tap on her shoulder. Harry and Ron were behind them and Harry said, "Did I hear you were best in your year last year?" Aryanna nodded and smiled. She had some free time now so she turned and looked into Harry's cauldron. It looked like blue tar. She sighed and told him, "Just add in a piece of peppermint and you'll be back on track." He did so and his potion turned the yellow color it was supposed to be. "Now let it simmer for 20 minutes." Harry smiled and thanked her, "That was close; Snape would have made me eat it." He frowned and told Ron to add some Peppermint to his potion too. Aryanna screamed, "NO!" and snatched the Peppermint out of Ron's hand. "If you put peppermint into the antidote for a sleeping drought it turns to the draught of the living dead" She looked around at the ingredients they had available and said, "Here, add some thyme, that'll help." Ron gulped and pushed the peppermint as far away from his workspace as possible and then added in the Thyme. Hermione was working with Will at the table in front of Aryanna and she turned to face Aryanna, "I'm sure glad you're a brainiac, maybe you can help me with their homework." She laughed and stared at their friends. Aryanna laughed too and said, "Oh, of course."

Snape came back over to their group and said, "What is going on over here?" He looked at Harry's potion, "Last time I came over here it looked like you were brewing tar, who helped you?" Harry looked at Aryanna who nodded. "Aryanna helped me, she told me to put Peppermint in." Aryanna smiled at the potions master. Snape looked angry and then pleased, "Well, 5 points to Gryffindor for knowing how to fix a sleeping draught, and take away 10 points for giving Potter the answer." Aryanna smiled innocently at Snape and said, "Take 10 points for yourself professor for being the meanest teacher at Hogwarts." Snape's frown deepened and he said, "Ten more points and detention tomorrow night." He smiled and walked away. Harry looked incredulous, "Did you really just say that?" Aryanna laughed and said, "Of course, I wasn't going to let him get away with it." Matt looked worried, "I wonder what he's going to make you do?" She put her arm around his neck, "Hopefully I won't have to test your potion, you let it burn, I'll never go to sleep now." She smiled and dropped a piece of peppermint into his potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Towards the end of class they all put some of their potions into vials and labeled them. Then Snap stood up and said, "Now, everyone switch potions with your partner and have them test it." Aryanna had helped all her friends get their potions right so she wasn't worried about anything. Aryanna took the sleeping draught from Matt and downed it. She fell asleep instantly dropping the empty vial on the table. Matt stood ready with the antidote and when he saw her go down he caught her before she could fall off her chair. He held her gently and poured the potion into her mouth. Aryanna's eyes fluttered open and she said, "Well, it worked!" They both laughed and sat up. Aryanna looked around and saw that all of her friends had successfully fallen asleep and were now all revived. She looked around the rest of the classroom and saw a boy, who Hermione said was called Neville, was turning a nasty shade of green. Aryanna looked around and saw no one else reacting to the poor boy. She yelled, "Look at Neville!" and the class did. Professor Snape just smiled and looked back at the paper he was grading. Aryanna fumed and rushed to the student supply closet. She looked everywhere for a bezoar but couldn't find one anywhere! Finally Professor Snape got up and gave the boy a potion that seemed to help because his face was slowly regaining color and he had stopped gasping for air. Snape returned to his desk muttering something about saving himself from a lot of paperwork later. When he returned to his desk he asked for them to all bottle the remains of their potions so he could grade them. They all did and Aryanna was sure her group of friends would receive full marks.

After class they all walked together to the Defense against the dark arts classroom. Once inside, they all picked desks near the back of the room again. Dolores Umbridge was a stumpy old toad and Aryanna decided that this class would be awful, and she was right. The class was spent reading from a book describing all the wrong ways to defend yourself. Aryanna spent the class flying little paper airplanes around Umbridge's head unsuspectingly. Matt was sitting next to her making them and then handing them to her under the desk. Aryanna would charm the little plane to fly around Umbridge's head and then quickly look away. By the end of class there were over a hundred little planes swooping over the professor's head. The whole class was shaking with laughter and Umbridge did even notice. Finally the toad looked up and saw her whole class laughing and shaking. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked in her squeaky little voice. The class stopped laughing at once and pretended to read. Matt quickly vanished all the planes he had made on his lap and Aryanna tried really hard to hold on to the one she had just charmed. If she let it go now they'd all be in trouble. She felt it slipping out of her grasp so she reached out a little farther, but her sleeve got caught on the table and the little plane got away. It flew up to join the others and Umbridge then saw why everyone was laughing. She turned bright red and yelled, "Who did this?" everyone slumped down in their seats. "I will repeat myself. Who. Did. This?" She asked again. She walked up and down the aisles looking for those who had out their wands. Aryanna and Matt quietly slipped their wands into their sleeves and sat quietly. When Umbridge got to their desk they had passed her test, but then she got to Ron and Harry's desk and saw that they both had their wands out. "Aha! Mr. Potter. 20 points from each of you and detention for both of you." Aryanna turned around to look at them and realized what she had done. "No Professor it was me." She said standing up. Harry and Ron looked at her awestruck and Matt tried to pull her back down by her robes. Umbridge turned to her and smiled. "See, that's a good girl, admitting what she did because she knows it was wrong." Aryanna nodded and smiled innocently at the toad woman. "Now, I will only take 10 points from you and you will have your detention tomorrow." Aryanna cleared her throat in a very good imitation of Umbridge and said, "If you'll excuse me ma'am but I have detention with Professor Snape tomorrow and I wouldn't want to miss that." Umbridge nodded and said, You can do the detention for me tonight then." Aryanna nodded and sat down.

Ten minutes later the bell rang and they all rushed towards the Great Hall. Harry and Ron came closer and said, "Why did you do that?" Aryanna smiled and laughed and said, "Cause It really was my fault, I wasn't going to let you two get in trouble for something I did." It was then she realized that Matt wasn't with them. "Where did he go?" She asked them, "He was right next to me when we left the class." They all looked around and saw him running out of the class room towards them looking smug. "Where'd you go?" Aryanna asked him. He laughed and said, "I decided to say I helped you, no reason for you to have to do the detention alone." He smiled and ruffled her hair. Aryanna smiled and said, "Thanks, I think I might've died if I had to spend the whole night alone with Umbridge. She hugged his waist and they all walked into the great hall with heads held high.

When they finished eating Dumbledor came in and said, "I have an announcement for all of you 4th year and Up. All other years may go." They left and Dumbledor continued. "This year we are going to have a dance. Last year the Yule ball was such a hit and seeing as Christmas is almost here we decided that a ball was in order." All the girls in the hall gushed to each other about how exciting this was and all the boys grumbled how obnoxious this was. Aryanna turned to Hermione and said, "The next hogsmede weekend we are getting dresses." Hermione nodded and smiled. All the boys looked annoyed and Aryanna asked them, "Who are you guys gunna ask?" Matt blushed and looked away, Will put his hands behind his head and wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione. Ron looked over at Hermione too. But Hermione was looking at Harry. "Who are you taking Harry?" Harry looked up from his food and said, "I don't think I want to go." Everyone at the table gasped and looked at him. Aryanna folded her hands under her chin and batted her eyelashes at him, "Why ever not?" Harry looked at her and said, "Because I can't dance, and last year was awful." He rolled his eyes and looked back at his food. Aryanna threw a piece of bread at him. "But you haaave to go!" She said. "We can all go as a group, all 6 of us!" She laughed and threw her arms around Will and Matt's neck. Harry grumbled something that sounded like, "Not if I can help it." Into his chicken. Aryanna threw another piece of bread at him and winked.

**Please please PLEASE! review! **


End file.
